


夜袭

by littlewenkissyou



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewenkissyou/pseuds/littlewenkissyou





	夜袭

深宵将至，在全球solo赛中从容闯进半决赛的于炀早早完成了复盘，却迟迟没有入睡。他面对窗帘外迷蒙的零星灯火侧卧许久，定格在微信联系人祁醉的手机屏幕暗下来又被摁亮，乏味地循环了约莫一两个小时。

酒店床头灯的暖黄把他的颌骨线条晕化成边界含混的轮廓，将金黄色的发丝漂染黯淡，光源枯竭处的疲惫直曳进眼底。

祁醉刚刚做完手术，战队还有一些经济上的要事并未处理，这次的全球solo赛就由赖华带队，于炀担任队长，而他留在国内准备给即将凯旋而归的HOG找到崭新的起点。

临行前他接受了于炀提出的不算过分的小要求——于炀赴美比赛时，他也要像当初那样住进于炀的房间，必须用于炀的生活用品。他自然不会安分地听于炀的话，得寸进尺地问他能不能什么都用他的，包括内裤。于炀被他借着自己亲口提出的要求摆了一道，红着脸低下头表示默许。

当然，一贯的视频聊天必不可少。

于炀等得上睫毛频频亲吻下睫毛也没等到祁醉打来视频聊天，他估摸着现在大致是中国时间的中午十二点，祁醉可能忙得连午饭还没顾上吃。他不愿贸然打扰他，思念也不肯轻易还他睡眠。

白天封缄在沉着下的紧张不安乘夜色倾巢而出，软化作无形的桎梏，令于炀困到生理极限却不能休憩。他好想祁醉，相同赛场上祁醉的发挥，相同休息室里的接吻，相同酒店中的炙热。他甚至还习惯性地给他留了个门，即使他明白祁醉 正在国内为HOG奔波，不可能立刻抵达大洋彼岸。

微信视频聊天的声音终止了上下睫毛的接吻，于炀第一时间按下接听键，然后就是一系列行云流水的动作：背靠床头坐直身子，一把拢起肩上散乱的金发，抓过头绳草草扎了个马尾。

他硬生生在视频聊天接通到视频显示出对方的几秒时间内把自己从疲惫不 堪的小队长变成了朝气蓬勃的小少年。

“吵到你睡觉了吗？”

低沉的男声不慎流露出过度疲劳的沙哑，衬上因信号不稳定而波动出的杂音，好像AWM的第一发子弹，不偏不倚命中于炀的心脏。

屏幕上祁醉的背景不是公司或餐厅，而是在颠簸中模糊难辨的大片浓稠阴影。他的脸庞几乎完全隐没于夜色，偶尔有段面部轮廓借路灯的光芒浮出黑夜，又转瞬沉回暗色系的杂烩。他生怕屏幕那端的人担心似的清清嗓子表示自己只是忘了喝水，双眼不忘将专注望进屏幕的少年嵌入瞳孔正中。

“没有，我睡不着……”于炀最受不住祁醉这种沉里含哑的声音，总让他想起情潮被推涌到顶峰时祁醉哑着嗓子说出的下流话，也没顾上仔细观察祁醉周围异常的环境就向他坦白了。

虽然视频聊天的画质说不上清晰，但祁醉还是从于炀眼里挑出了几条血丝。他暂且抛下事先为解释自己所在地而准备的说辞，暗自将可能给于炀施压的人在心中一字排开然后一人给了一梭子，语气不自由自主地软了下来：“你可以闭上眼和我视频，我能看见你就好，聊着聊着你就睡着了。”

于炀哪里舍得把祁醉的脸阻隔在眼帘之外，可最后还是乖乖地闭上了眼，不时颤着睫毛睁开条小缝偷瞄他：“可是我想你了……我想看你……”

“小哥哥，别睁眼，我要亲你了。”祁醉被于炀瞄得心里痒痒，盯着他干得起了皮的嘴唇轻轻磨了磨牙，把手机凑到嘴边啄了一口。

只不过在机场忘嘱咐了一句，于炀就又没喝够规定的水量，真该咬疼他的嘴唇让他好好长长记性。祁醉转念一想，反正润唇膏距于炀的酒店也就不到半小时了，早晚都是要润一润的。

于炀正要再睁大些眼睛，就见祁醉的唇直接充斥半个屏幕，吻在自己嘴唇的位置红晕顿时腾上耳尖。臆想作祟，他感觉从唇尖开始烧起高温，烫得两瓣唇吸饱了祁醉的气味。他下意识地舔舔唇角试图物理降温，却只起到了火上浇油的作用。

他慌忙避开与祁醉的对视时才被他身后的背景吸引了注意力，祁醉绝对不是在处理战队的相关事务。这应该是辆正行驶在夜路上的车，祁醉坐在驾驶员后面靠窗的座位。中国现在是中午十二点，祁醉不可能在正午的日头下开出夜路来。

“祁醉……你现在在哪儿？”他一边在脑海中列出HOG业务涉及的地区，一边大着胆子询问祁醉的行踪。

该来的问题终究还是来了，祁醉如同真的吻到于炀一般心满意足地抹了把唇角，从容望向车窗外，又收回目光来看略有紧张的于炀：“你放心，你老公不会被坏人抓走的。”

于炀正儿八经的问题直接被祁醉的玩笑话堵了回来，他一时间不知道该如何表达自己的关切和担心，支支吾吾地说：“我不是担心你会被坏人抓走，我……”

“哦？”祁醉偏头扬起眉梢，意味深长地挑高了语气，“你不担心？这黑灯瞎火的，万一哪条小街里冲出来几个人给我拐走了怎么办？我还有个最新发现的小秘密没来得及跟你说呢……”

姜果然还是老的辣，于炀只能被祁醉挑起的话锋遛着走，他的目光每撞上一次祁醉的眼睛，面颊的羞红就更深一个色号：“不是......我，我很担心你，你现在是不是……不在国内？”

祁醉本想先吊着于炀遛一小会儿，没料到他在三言两语间就猜到了关键性的信息，于是避开他的问题，欲擒故纵地拖长了尾音：“我这几天可是乖乖到你的房间里去住了，用了你的枕头，用了你的床单，用了你的被子，在用你内裤的时候，我发现……你猜我发现了什么？”

屏幕前一点点加深红晕的脸顿时涨得通红，于炀在祁醉提到内裤的时候就立刻明白他发现了什么。进一队后他半受强迫半自愿地搬进祁醉的房间，蹭着祁醉用过的被子时自然不可避免地起了反应，留了些淡色的轮廓。当时他没敢告诉祁醉，只是偷偷把脏了的内裤洗干净藏进衣柜的最深处，但还残存着渗透下来的痕迹，被祁醉逮了个正着。

“我没洗干净……”于炀眼前不自觉地浮现出祁醉拿着那几条内裤，用手指摩挲水渍边缘的情景，恨不能用被窝蒙上头装作自己睡着了，欲盖弥彰地解释道。

看着自家男朋友羞成这副模样，祁醉心是软了，下半身却有了明显的动静。他痞气地眯起眼，吹了声响亮的流氓哨：“于炀，你当时要有多想我啊？盖个被子睡个觉都能把内裤弄成那样……”

说到这里，他的耳朵尖也红了。毕竟这几个晚上都全身心泡在于炀的味道中，他也没比于炀当年的反应好到哪去，有过之而无不及。

于炀当真以为祁醉要他如实回答“当时要有多想他”这个问题，顶着张绯色沸腾的小脸想了半天也没想出个所以然，抬眼和他对视一眼，第无数次败下阵来：“就像今天这样想你，特别……特别想你。”

“那你掀开被窝看看，今天需不需要好好洗洗？”祁醉瞥了眼司机开着导航的手机上越来越小的数字，突然开始盘算深夜帮于炀洗内裤的事情，暗骂自己又动了歪心思。

于炀啊于炀，总能在无意间把话往歪路上引。

“今天不用。”于炀咬着下唇勉强应对祁醉的挑逗，顺着他的话夹紧了两腿，腿部肌肉的紧绷使面上的表情也略有生涩，“今天真的不用……”

祁醉身侧快速倒退的街景终于定格成框进车窗里的高楼一角，于炀觉得分外眼熟，最近几天内肯定见过视频中的建筑物，名字都呼之欲出，但一时半会儿却也说不上来自己在哪里见过。

街景、酒店大堂、电梯……祁醉鲜见地没接上他的话，不理睬异样的目光，直勾勾地望着傻眼的于炀，低笑出声：“今天有没有给我留门？”

眼看着自己所住酒店的布景清晰地出现在祁醉身后，于炀甚至不可置信地揉了揉眼睛。他以为祁醉忙得没来得及吃饭的时候，祁醉就已经下了跨洋的飞机，打上视频的时候都已经距酒店还有不到半小时的距离。

“祁醉，你……”于炀开口想再问他点什么，却被他下电梯后走廊中擦肩而过的一个个门牌号分散了注意力，心里也跟着默数还有几个到自己的房间，艰难地用打结的舌头改了口，“我留了……”

祁醉心道于炀在没自己陪同的情况下身处异国他乡竟然还敢大半夜都不反锁房门，安全意识有待提高，非要来个入室劫色唬他一次不可。他远远就望见了于炀的房间号，唇角勾起个不怀好意的弧度：“你就不怕有坏人进来抓走你？”

“不……”开门声直接打断了于炀的回答，视频里本该相隔万里的人近在咫尺。

“我让你看看什么叫跨国来拐小炀神的坏人。”

于炀“不”字后面发颤的“怕”留给了漫漫长夜。


End file.
